<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anywhere by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651982">Anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria'>Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hopeful Ending, Reunions, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve goes away to find herself. She comes back to find Maze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: 9. The Hermit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eve gets out of LA, away from Lucifer and Mazikeen and everyone. She travels far, zipping around the world. Lucifer lends her the money. Well, she borrows one of his credit cards, with every intention of giving it back when she’s done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She travels on her own, but she does get chatting to one guy on a coach in France and discovers that going travelling to find yourself is a bit of a cliché. Still, having so much time to herself helps. She learns more about who she is and who she wants to be. Those two people aren’t so different, it turns out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what can’t be almost a year, but must be, she returns to LA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing she does is hunt down Mazikeen. It isn’t that hard to follow a trail of destruction that has her signature all over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Maze,” Eve says when she finds the demon in an underground parking garage, wiping one of her daggers on her leather pants. Eve’s voice doesn’t tremble, but there’s a slight echo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze’s jaw drops, though she tries to hide it, and Eve wants to kiss the surprise off her face. “Eve,” she says, not quite able to sound casual. “You’re back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. You miss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to say yes?” Maze puts her weapons away and walks towards Eve. Her heels clip-clop on the concrete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve’s heart beats faster now that Maze is so close. “I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” A flash of something that could be pleasure passes over Maze’s face. “I missed you too, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been figuring out a few things. Can we talk some time?” Eve asks, fiddling with her hands. She’s ready to talk about the future and how much she wants Maze to be a part of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze nods towards a Mercedes-Benz and holds up a set of keys. “Now’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling and nodding, Eve follows Maze to the car, and isn’t prepared when Maze tosses her the keys. She stares at the Mercedes, then at Maze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re driving this,” Maze tells her with a grin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>